


Put Your Ugly Christmas Sweater On

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Cooking, Burns, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Exo On Ice Fest, Injury, Inspired by a Wengie Song, Lee Taemin is a Disaster, M/M, Mild Injury, Physical hurt/comfort, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: It's Taemin and Jongin's first Christmas together. Taemin wants the perfect day. Jongin wants the ugly sweaters.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	Put Your Ugly Christmas Sweater On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO On Ice Fest, Self Prompt!
> 
> [Inspired by this Wengie song for some Christmas cheer!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0samRmOIcLc)

Christmas Day really wouldn’t be Christmas Day without the thick smell of something burning drifting through from the kitchen as Taemin cooks, Jongin supposes.His nostrils alert him to the scent wafting through the five roomed apartment and he rolls over from where he’s laid on their bed. He presses a kiss to Monggu’s head as he talks to his sister, watching his niece and nephew opening the presents he sent them. He raises an eyebrow as he sniffs again; Eve, Monggu and Jjangah sit up, making a soft whining in their throats and Adam whimpers and barks. Jongin sits upright; it’s really not unusual for Taemin to burn things when cooking, but it  _ is  _ unusual for the dogs to be unsettled as something is cooked to a blackened crisp.

“I’ll call you back, Taemin’s burning something.”

His sister bursts into laughter and nods, wishing him a quick farewell before Jongin hangs up. He pushes himself up, following the scent of burning and shutting the kitchen door before the dogs can follow him inside, eyebrow raising.

Taemin is running around the room, moving things around desperately, looking stressed.

“What is going on here?”

“I can’t find the oven mitts and the Christmas cake is burning.”

“Let me get a towel-”

“There’s no time.”

Jongin watches in horror and amazement as Taemin leans down and opens the oven, grasping the cake tin with his bare hands.

“Taemin!”

“Make a space! This burns!”

“Where?”

“MOVE THE OVEN MITTS!”

Jongin rushes to the kitchen sink, pulling the oven mitts off the counter for Taemin to drop the tin onto the side. He squeezes his hands between his thighs with an elongated breath and grunt, squeezing his eyes shut. Jongin quickly turns the cold water on and guides Taemin to hold his hands under the stream, watching the relief spread over his face.

“Jesus, Taemin, the mitts were right there on the counter.”

“I couldn’t see them and I didn’t want the cake to burn. It’s our first Christmas together.”

Jongin watches Taemin, his lips forming into a pout and his eyes watering up. He sighs softly and wraps an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to Taemin’s temple.

“Taemin, it doesn’t matter to me if the food is perfect or not, today is already perfect, nothing could make it better.”

Taemin turns his head, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “We haven’t even opened presents, eaten or-”

“-I don’t care about that.”

Taemin stands, staring at Jongin for a moment before Jongin smiles, massaging Taemin’s hands as hard as he dares. He tries his best to help stretch the skin, allowing the cold water to reach as much of the reddened areas as he can.

“It’s our first Christmas; I have you, we have Adam, Eve, Jjangah, Monggu and Jjanggu. That’s all I need, Taem. I don’t even care if the presents we got each other suck, we have each other and our little family - that’s all that matters to me.”

Taemin smiles softly and looks away - Jongin recognises the soft threat of tears in his eyes and steps away, leaving Taemin to his emotions for a moment. He makes his way back to the bedroom to find the dogs all curled up and grins at them. Eve tilts his head with a small whimper and Jongin laughs as he gets the small box out from the closet. 

There’s a lot of whimpers and whines and a snarl here and there before Jongin stands up with a smile, struggling for a moment to struggle into his own fluffy prison before he walks them all to the kitchen.

Taemin looks up from where he’s rubbing salve into his palms for his jaw to drop open.

Jongin and all five dogs are wrapped up in their Christmas sweaters; the amount of green, red and gold are a definite attack of the eyes to anyone in the vicinity. It’s an eye sore and Jongin grins.

Taemin stares for a moment, blinking rapidly as Jongin sits down next to him. He pulls the bandages from the first aid kit, ever so gently wrapping them around Taemin’s right hand. He’s slow, precise, ensuring that every inch of the angry red skin is covered, pausing to rub some burn salve into a patch that had none. He ties the bandage as tightly as he dares and presses a gentle kiss to the back of Taemin’s hand. He repeats the process with Taemin’s left hand but this time, he kisses down to Taemin’s elbow, smiling at him. Taemin sniffles a little, gently dabbing at his cheek, pouting. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I just wanted to make a nice dinner and such, and we could relax and cuddle with the dogs and just have a  _ family _ Christmas, you know?”

“Tae,” Jongin smiles softly. “I really  _ don’t _ care how today goes. If we have to order take out and trudge through the snow to go collect it, with the dogs experiencing snow for the first time and get back, frozen and complaining, and having to shower quickly before we can even eat, and your present is some joke you thought was funny but offends me, and you can’t stand what I got you, and the dogs don’t give a shit about the dog treats we got them… That is a family Christmas, even still. No matter how today goes, nothing can change the fact that we’re together, with the dogs, no schedules, no family to have to contend with, just us.”

Taemin smiles a little and pulls his hand away from Jongin, leaning down. “Now what have you done to our dogs?”

“They need their little Christmas sweaters on Christmas!”

“These are such ugly jumpers.”

Adam stares at Taemin, whining. He’s in a tight red jumper, fabric tree ornaments covering the back of the fabric. He shakes down, standing up to sniff at Taemin’s hands and the ornaments shudder with him. Eve hops up, tail wagging as his small hat falls off. Taemin picks up the elf hat, blinking at it and staring at the matching outfit he’s been put in. “Hey!”

Taemin glares at Jongin. “Why do your dogs get cute ones whilst mine get put in… these.”

Jongin shrugs. “Because I said so but look how cute Eve is in his little elf outfit.” Jongin pouts. Taemin shifts and picks Eve up. “He is an adorable,  _ adorable _ elf.” 

Jongin grins, leaning back in his chair. He scoops up Monggu, showing off the little grey jumper with a Christmas tree crotched into the back. “Aren’t they just the cutest! Baekhyun and I saw them when we were shopping for presents and he had to get one for Toben and I just… couldn’t resist.”

Taemin scoffs and leans down, stroking Jjangah’s head. “Does this jumper say  _ I saw my daddy kissing Santa Claus _ ?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Why. Neither of us are Santa.”

Jongin grins and gently puts Monggu down, disappearing into the bedroom. Taemin shoots to his feet as he comes back. “Oh, no,  _ no _ , no way.”

Jongin pouts. “I thought you wanted a super cute family Christmas?”

Taemin sprints into the living room. “NOT THIS WAY, PLEASE.”

Jongin chases him, gently pouncing on him, both of them bursting into laughter as they tumble onto the couch. They pause, leaning in to share a gentle kiss, sighing against each others’ lips. Taemin reaches up, gently playing with Jongin’s hair before Jongin shrieks. 

He falls off the couch, cupping his balls and rolling on his side, wheezing. “That was a low blow.”

Taemin leaps over him, grinning. “A knee to the balls is not low when you’re trying to force me in an ugly christmas sweater.”

Jongin manages to get back up and he grips Taemin’s wrist before he can dodge back into the kitchen. “No!”

“Put it on!”

“THE MEAT IS BURNING!”

“PUT THE SWEATER ON!”

\--xx--

Jongin drops the empty take out container on the floor, stroking Jjangu’s ears and laughing as Adam pounces on it. They lap up the sauce, tails wagging as they settle down and Jongin stretches. “Told you, take out on Christmas was great.” 

Taemin makes a noise of acknowledgement, chewing a mouthful and swallowing. “It’d be better if this jumper wasn’t itching every inch of my  _ skin _ .”

“Oh, stop being so melodramatic. It can’t be itching your wrists or legs.” 

Taemin glowers and places his own container on the ground, letting the dogs finish off his last few pieces of meat. Jongin grins and grabs his wrists before he can cross his arms over his chest, looking at his handiwork.

The jumper is neon red and green, the wool glowing in the light from the television. A Santa suit decorates the front, with tufts of cotton around the neck and hem, the white so crisp it almost clashes with the neon colouring of the rest of the shirt. The buttons have been replaced with light bulbs, flashing on and off periodically.

Taemin glares. Jongin laughs.

“Now, this is Christmas.”

“I should have seen this coming with the I saw daddy kissing santa dog jumper.”

“Hindsight is twenty twenty, no?”

“I’m not fucking you for a month.”

“Lies.”

“Why aren’t you Mrs Claus?”

Jongin looks down at his soft woolen, dark green jumper with a little reindeer on his chest, with no flashing lights, no annoying tufts of cotton, and with an absence of light bulbs. “Because I went shopping for them.”

Taemin huffs but snuggles into Jongin’s side as Jongin holds his arm out. “Come on, it is cute. You match the dogs!”

“I just wanted a nice Christmas with no sweaters.”

“Wouldn’t be a family Christmas without ugly sweaters.”

“ _ An _ ugly sweater, yours is cute.”

“I know.”

“You’re a jerk.”

Jongin kisses the top of Taemin’s head, nuzzling his cheek against his scalp. “Well, next year, you can buy the sweaters and get your revenge on me. New tradition. How’s that sound?”

“You better be prepared to look like the ugliest fucker ever next year, even with your perfect magazine editorial face.”

“I can handle that.”

Taemin snorts and curls his legs under him, both of them focusing on the movie playing on the screen. 

Taemin drags his fingers through the tufts of cotton adorning his hips, nose wrinkling. It’s not so bad, he supposes, leaning up to kiss Jongin’s cheek. Even Santa couldn’t bring him a sweater uglier than this.


End file.
